


[莱罗莱]裙下之奴

by DyeingMirror



Series: 画罗裙 [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Anal Plug, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Reinhard, High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Military Kink, Misogyny, Orgasm Control, Paddling, Sexual Politics, Stockings, Training, Whipping, Workplace Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: Femboydom!Reinhard/Sub!Reuenthal调教start@海尼森总督府华妃娘娘生是皇上的人死是皇上的鬼
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: 画罗裙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643371
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	[莱罗莱]裙下之奴

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻，女装莱。甜甜的BDSM，S莱M罗，各种kink，一般变态吧。  
> 前文：[罗莱]裙下之臣

1.

银河帝国皇帝大驾光临新领土治所海尼森。

这位不世出的天赋强者，以雷霆万钧之势，在几年内就完成了征服整个银河系的宏业，结束了贯穿宇宙历史八百余年的纷争，将神话传说中由上古神魔特意设阻分化的人类社会真正收归一统。

人人都以为他再次踏上海尼森的土地，是为了庄严宣告罗严克拉姆王朝对旧同盟领的主权，向大神奥丁堂堂正正夸耀他的英武雄姿与丰功伟绩。

人们期盼这位俨然已是半人半神的皇帝尽量多、尽量快地在公共场合参与曝光，以他那足以成为一种神迹本身的风姿度化众生。期盼访问他的公众人物与大众传媒打来的预约电话挤爆了海尼森总督府和费沙中央外务省的热线。

可是皇帝一头钻进了总督府。皇帝不见任何人。

2.

罗严塔尔走进自己的执务室，就看到莱因哈特坐在那里等他。

他坐在待客用的长沙发上，而不是去占据落地窗前的办公椅，不去占据他业已恩赐罗严塔尔的位置。

他斜倚在扶手上，身段透着一股不加造作的娇艳。黑色长裙堆叠的裙裾又像是柔顺地拜服在他脚边，又像是从他肩头开始自然地流淌到那里。罗严塔尔自然认出这是自己送给他之后又亲手弄脏的衣裙。太脏了，罗严塔尔还一直以为早已经被扔掉了。莱因哈特从来行走于天上，眼睛只看着无穷高远的星空，却总在某些地方很念旧。罗严塔尔忍不住想象了一下莱因哈特俯身将这衣裙拾起加以清洗珍藏的样子，又想到莱因哈特做了却也不教自己知道。

白色皮草外套敞开成一种绰约之姿，夺人眼球的耀眼长发自然披散其上，宛如一桶烧熔滚沸的金子被人倾倒在满地皑皑厚雪里。这样的华服本来该配得起最艳丽的妆容的，妇人们在打算穿着它时都自觉带着一种虔诚之心来梳妆。可莱因哈特穿女人衣服，即便不施粉黛也足够美。这种素质本来应该要被嫉恨才对，可莱因哈特的素材美之霸道，理所应当到无人有意辩驳。他安然坐在阳光里，不会想到要惧怕阳光照在他身上的烧灼，也不会想到要怀疑自身的光辉被阳光掩盖。

如果他不是惯于接受诸神偏宠，以至于能够完全坦然于此的造物，还能如何解释他这样的品质呢？

罗严塔尔多数时候热爱他这种美，爱他的深邃与他金发的美艳一同与日俱增；有时候却感到伤心抑或恼恨。

世上本没有什么东西可以永恒，就连罗严塔尔最为珍爱的皇帝的光芒也此消彼长；相比之下，那种不变的美丽，将皇帝包裹于看似一无缺口、不容亵渎的表象之中，岂不是简直已经接近欺瞒了吗？

然而世上毕竟无人能判皇帝有罪。

3.

“跪下。”莱因哈特说道。

罗严塔尔愣住，继而笑了，依言在他面前端端正正跪下来。后背挺直，双手置于膝上，配上他梳理整齐的一头短发，和一副稳健又锋锐的鹰隼般神情，即便不看他身上的元帅服制，也知道这必然是一位骨子里的军人。

若是男装的莱因哈特叫他跪，即便如何用他那凛凛然的霸气碾到他脸上来也罢，罗严塔尔一定不肯的。而且男装的莱因哈特本来也绝不会叫他跪。虽然罗严塔尔满嘴胡咧的时候总说肯跪，但他并不是设想着莱因哈特的强要，而是自身的意欲以为动机的——正因为莱因哈特特地穿齐了一身罗严塔尔亲手奉给他的女装，罗严塔尔反而有了愿意跪他的兴趣。

莱因哈特在非正式场合中坐着时惯于交叉着双腿，柔软裙裾包裹着他细长、精悍的下肢，盈盈流泻如水。他一手支起下巴，娇蛮的气质就像一位真正的不谙世事的贵族小姐一样。眼睑一抬，那冰雕的美目便闪出亮光；先是兴味盎然地与罗严塔尔对视了一眼，又向着面前的小几上一瞟。“知道这是什么吧？”

罗严塔尔也看了一眼，无非是几件平常的性爱玩具，但是放在这样的前后文脉中却无论如何也平常不起来罢了。

大小姐将漂亮的嘴巴一撇，“既然知道，还不快脱？”

罗严塔尔带着复杂情绪挑了挑眉，“遵命，吾皇。”他抬起手去解自己的军服上衣，脑中已开始浮想联翩。不知莱因哈特——这位赐予他一切事物的他的君王，这只永远使他惊讶的他的精灵——今日又将给他些什么？兴奋唤起畏惧，他宽衣解带的手指开始不自觉地颤抖。

4.

啪地一声，器型可爱的小皮拍击打在罗严塔尔赤裸的、饱满的胸膛上，令他既本能地又克制地吸气、挣动、发抖。

“没有携带束具，是余的失策。但是，余信任卿。你应当可以管好自己的身体吧？请你自己将手背好，没有余的命令，不许乱动。”

大约是为了行动方便，莱因哈特也脱下了那身皮草外套，露出两条曲线秀美、筋肉紧实的手臂。他一边以随意、自然的语气发号施令，一边调皮地指挥着那只小皮拍在罗严塔尔胸前肌肤上四处游走，说下一句前又打了一下。

“问：为什么不来见余？”

这是个很难解释的问题，朝堂上下十数个身影瞬间浮现在罗严塔尔眼前。罗严塔尔曾在副官面前和自己的脑海中自言自语，以富于韵律的诗意语言就此进行长篇大论的自问自答。但他此时半裸着跪在主人面前，腰部以上一丝不挂，被拎着根不太严肃的刑具以不太严肃的态度玩弄，两片胸肉被搞得又疼又辣又麻又痒；若当场重复口述同样的话，将会显得品味糟糕而令人尴尬。况且，看莱因哈特这个轻佻的态度，难免使人怀疑他究竟是否果真以审问罗严塔尔为目的。

即便如此，罗严塔尔作为一名教养良好的军人和臣下，其实是具有想要回应主君提问的条件反射的。只不过是因为一时组织不出一句足够简洁的语言，他又挨了打。新鲜的疼痛叠加在他胸前还未消化完毕的酸胀上，罗严塔尔为了遵守命令不过分挣扎而再度耗费大量意志力。

“不回答长官的问题。罗严塔尔元帅，你还有一点基本的纪律和礼节吗？我们银河帝国军校和军队对卿长年以来的教育都白费了吗？”莱因哈特礼貌、优雅又倨傲地训斥道。

罗严塔尔称呼莱因哈特为“阁下”仿佛已经是上辈子的事情，而此刻他却穿着女人裙子，以一种跟军旅生活扯不上半毛钱关系的形象，又用一品大员的官衔称呼他，又自称是他的长官。这神奇的幽默感使罗严塔尔几乎想要发笑，但又不太敢。

“你该对长官说什么？你今天莫非想让长官从头教导你基础课程吗？入伍第一课是要狠狠折腾新兵蛋子，把他们整到痛哭流涕为止的。你学过了吗？” 莱因哈特站起身来，走到罗严塔尔身前。居高临下的角度，令他看起来更加盛气凌人了，充分地肖似一位嗜好以权谋私、欺侮下属的教官。

罗严塔尔当时忘记给他配鞋子，莱因哈特发了火；但他今天自己穿好了鞋子过来。与长裙搭配、典雅到令人伤怀的黑色，温婉的天鹅绒质地，凶悍的十二厘米细高跟与锐利尖头。他踩上去接近两米，若无经过军校严格训练的运动神经，绝无可能如他一般第一次穿就可以站稳，即使走在柔软的地毯上也如履平地，那高雅又傲慢的步伐好像可以踏碎地表。

罗严塔尔愿意进入角色。“是，阁下。”

“声音太小了。”

“是，阁下！”

“很好。回答我下一个问题。胸部为什么站起来了？罗严塔尔元帅。”莱因哈特用皮拍抵在罗严塔尔的胸尖上，反复挤压磨蹭。

那里早就完全充血，乳头坚硬、乳晕紧缩。充满韧性的高档皮质苛责着敏感柔嫩的地方，给予他刁钻的痛快，罗严塔尔不由得颤抖着嘶声喘息。

他年少的长官便挑着尖细的眉梢，展露出由衷愉快的笑容，锋利中带着一丝顽劣。“感觉好吗？依我看，卿恐怕喜欢被余打。不是吗？”

罗严塔尔感到紧张，但又想笑。莱因哈特即便调戏起人来，也不肯放低身段说哪怕一点低俗词汇。什么叫“胸部站起来了”？

但是想到这里，他又在另一重范畴上感到一丝安心。他知道自己或许会很享受服从于莱因哈特支配的感觉——每一次在战场上被浑身威严地傲立于万军之前的莱因哈特厉声下达命令，他都能获得一种发自灵魂深处的充实的激奋，沿着中枢神经辛辣地将他整条背脊鞭挞得热火朝天。

同时他也知道，自己那份不可理喻的高傲，一定不会喜欢被羞辱的感觉；一旦遭到任何侮蔑，必定会情不自禁地对对方产生恶意，即使对方是莱因哈特也一样——若是可以，他希望自己能够永远不要对莱因哈特产生一点负面的情绪。在心中怀抱着对那位君王的热爱与崇敬，就像抱着一团光。只有那时，他才感到最为温暖与安全。

然而，看看他的君主与恋人，那份孩童般的天真、天神的高洁、纯粹的征服欲，那份不输给自己的傲岸骄矜，必然令他根本不会想到、更不屑于贬低他的任何对手。既然如此，何不干脆允许自己放肆地沦为莱因哈特的掌中玩物呢？

“是，阁下。小官感觉很好——啊、——啊！哈……”

莱因哈特听了他老实的回答大约很是兴奋，所以突然动起手来，分别瞄准他两侧胸尖由缓至急地击打了好几下。罗严塔尔被打得叫出声来，跪在他腰下直发抖。

“现在呢？现在你该说什么？”

“谢谢您……。阁下……呼……。”罗严塔尔顽强地喘着气答道。

英武的猛将在腿间为自己战栗的感觉，使天生的征服者心中油然而生一股舒适的快意。

“你知道吗？我喜欢卿待在我下面。就好像卿天生就属于那里。”

不知是为了奖掖得力属官，还是为了进一步享用俘虏，他向前一步，将胯部放在对方鼻尖前方至近距离。只要任何一方稍一动作，罗严塔尔的漂亮脸蛋与莱因哈特的雄伟器官就必然会碰在一起。

这大胆至极的动作，却伴着莱因哈特身上洁净、甘甜的铃兰味道体香逼上来。是罗严塔尔的年下恋人特有的那种既清纯又放荡、既童稚又引诱的举止。他如何能不受蛊惑？他克制地只轻轻嗅了两口，就完全沉醉了。

莱因哈特以他细软的手指轻柔地爱抚过罗严塔尔敏感的唇瓣，继而又狠厉地捏住他的下颌，拇指有些强硬地撬开他的嘴，插进去恶作剧地按压他的舌头。这份甜蜜的细微疼痛，令人渴望想要听到它搭配上更加严厉的语言命令。

可莱因哈特轻声说道：“该做什么，卿应该明白吧？” 仿佛只是一位真正淑女为了更好地展示洋装款式那样，他毫不做作地岔开双腿，微微挺起腰腹曲线，圆柱状的轮廓线就在柔媚的衣纹中隐约凸现。他那份本应显得可爱的羞涩，在此情此境中竟令人有些感到齿痒了。

但那又如何呢？罗严塔尔已不能忍耐。他伸出双手——本来没有明确命令，他是不可以擅自活动双手的，但此时主人显然默许于他——覆在莱因哈特的高跟鞋尖上，拂过脚面与圆润的脚踝，顺着双腿向上抚摸。柔顺的布料在他手背上流过，手心中则摸到一连串丰富的生机勃勃的修长肌肉群。满手滑腻的纤维触感，还产生了奇妙的静电，优美的膝弯依恋地吸住他的双手：这必定是莱因哈特为他穿了丝袜。

长裙裙摆被他的动作连带着掀起，他终于得见美人胯下的景象，却惊讶得说不出话来：长筒丝袜图样文雅的蕾丝花边包裹住一段被映衬得尤显粉白的饱满大腿，开裆的黑色蕾丝内裤上交缠着艳色丝带打成一个繁复妩媚的蝴蝶结，金色天使肉嘟嘟的阴茎就被裹在里面若隐若现，如童话中被施下魔咒的公主一般安静沉睡着。

直观的视觉刺激已经令他有咽口水的冲动；而想象着莱因哈特在卧房中为自己作此穿衣打扮，尤其是他为他弯下那颗只为顶戴皇冠而生的头颅、纡尊降贵地去拉扯恼人的丝袜，为他卧在床上忍着羞耻面对穿衣镜展开双腿、以便于在胯下一道一道仔细缠绕丝带的场面，足以令罗严塔尔理智蒸发。

罗严塔尔颤抖着仰头吻上去，用嘴唇与舌面柔软地包裹住蕾丝布料中的器官，轻柔地将它舔湿。双手挑逗地游走着继续向腿根深处进发，从缝隙中潜入内裤，危险地去摸裙子里的狮子屁股。

“啊……啊啊……”对方的反应来得十分及时，颤抖的双手扶住自己双肩的动作柔弱得令人心动。“罗严塔尔……！好棒，嗯……好痒……”

罗严塔尔感激莱因哈特愿为自己费工夫绑这样漂亮的蝴蝶结，他此时却很难有那份耐心细细去解。他双手打颤，只是将打结部分解开已颇费了些力气；然后干脆勾住一处，蛮力拉扯着将整条丝带抽了出来。在此过程中丝带交叉状摩擦过阴囊与会阴，那感觉想必给了莱因哈特相当大刺激，他破碎高亢的呻吟听起来接近哭泣。

罗严塔尔迫不及待地将莱因哈特被解放出来的性器含进去，正待抬头观赏对方在自己口中意乱情迷的美景，下一秒他却被揪住了脑后的头发，对方一个挺腰就插入了他喉咙深处。

不知出于敬畏还是震惊——他对钻进裙底给女人口交一事尚算熟练，可跪在地上被男人深喉则是一件完全陌生的事——罗严塔尔一时间忘记了挣扎，双手仍揽着对方双腿，任由莱因哈特操控着他的脑袋，扭摆着劲瘦的腰肢往他嘴里横冲直撞。

“嗯……罗严塔尔……好棒……”金发美人腰上发狠，脸上却慵懒地半阖着形状漂亮的双眸，在罗严塔尔嘴里舒服起来。

脑后头皮被独裁者无情的手指抓得发疼，口腔深处被粗野的凶器不断紧紧压迫，传来阵阵窒息的预感，实在难受极了。罗严塔尔却逆来顺受地放任莱因哈特的过分对待，在潜意识深处，他或许一直期待着被主君像这样不留一丝反抗空隙地完全控制。而莱因哈特一边充分征用他的嘴巴，一边为他发出声声听得他脊椎都酥软的舒适低喘，也让他感到说不出的满足。

愈发激烈的口交动作搅拌唾液和空气的声音在他喉中滚动着窸窣作响，罗严塔尔被毫不留情的用力撞击顶得本能地咳嗽干呕不止；那双高傲倔强的薄唇，平时总是吐出轻易惹恼莱因哈特的不敬之词，此刻则被反复摩擦到红肿濡湿；妖邪冶艳的异色眼眸承受不住压力而半眯起来，仍然从中不受控制地溢出生理性的泪水，将他纤长的棕黑睫毛沾得湿哒哒的，显得朦胧且柔软。

莱因哈特自上方悠然观赏着罗严塔尔充满魅力的泣颜，奇异地感觉到既怜惜又兴奋。蔷薇嘴唇边绽开一个满意的笑容，残酷的暴君终于肯饶过他可怜的臣下，将粗大肉刃从他口中抽出，把里面酝酿的滚烫的君恩雨露全部捋到罗严塔尔脸上，在他英秀剑眉之下、早已被零落的泪水淋湿的深邃眼眶中积成污秽不堪的一小滩，衬托得他眉目更显艳丽。

经历折磨的罗严塔尔仰着脸在君王手中断断续续喘息；本来用发胶别得严肃硬朗的微卷短发被揉散了妩媚地垂在鬓边，无人拂拭的泪珠经他俊秀的脸庞滑落，脆弱美丽的模样深深取悦了莱因哈特。被振奋感的冲刷所驱使，他果断地捂住罗严塔尔的后颈，将那张脏得一塌糊涂的脸蛋按在自己的裙摆上，继而翘起他尖利的高跟鞋，乘兴在他厚实的大腿肉上踹了两脚。

“唔……呜！……呼……”

听到罗严塔尔的低沉声线发出模糊的隐忍闷哼，莱因哈特更加开怀地畅快大笑道：“卿实在非常出色！让余想想接下来该怎么疼你……”

美脚踢开裙裾探出，带着几分试探，向武官的军服长裤中缓缓踩下去。

“你看看你；明明刚刚哭成那个样子，这里居然已经站起来了吗？罗严塔尔。卿真是嘴馋。啊，但是，适度的贪心对武将来说，是种良好的品质也说不定。余这是在夸奖你哦，请开心些。”

在罗严塔尔暗流汹涌的过往情史中，他从未被任何一袭长裙、任何一双绣鞋如此对待。谁知道他会不会被踩坏？在畏惧与隐约的高扬感中，他在莱因哈特低垂的怀抱内紧张地合上双眼，保持沉默，专心感受君王的宠幸。

小巧可爱的三角形鞋底在他胯下摸索，不一会儿便找到了他的器官，在上面轻轻按压了几下，又游弋着摩挲安抚，鞋跟与鞋底调皮地卡住他玩弄，然后才缓缓地将他踩在地面上。

隔着内外裤两层粗糙布料，被坚硬的高跟鞋踩在地毯的绒毛之间揉搓，带来重层的感官刺激。罗严塔尔叹息着抱住莱因哈特的腿。

莱因哈特手指顺着刚才被自己亲手揉乱的黑色短发，抚慰着向自己撒娇的爱将。“怎么了？这样就受不了了？这怎么行？”

“呜……”

“好了，优秀的将军，我知道你还可以再承受很多。来吧。把裤子也脱了。”

罗严塔尔的神经在经历反复剧烈刺激后已经有些麻木。他意识模糊、懵懵懂懂地听从莱因哈特的指令，默默地用发颤的手指解开皮带，脱下了军服长裤和内裤，浑身赤裸地再次跪在莱因哈特面前。

小皮拍不带攻击性地扣了扣他的肩膀。“趴下来。跪稳了，不然我真怕你会受不了。”

罗严塔尔只好害怕地照做。

高跟鞋从他眼前的狭窄视野中走过；在担惊受怕的几秒钟后，又在他屁股上踹了一脚。罗严塔尔闷哼着，被踢得前倾了一下，听到莱因哈特在他身后音调昂扬地嘲笑道：“真结实。罗严塔尔，卿真是长了一对好屁股。”

莱因哈特一只脚稳稳踏在罗严塔尔锻炼得当的肉屁股上；皮鞭散落的鞭梢破空而来，随即落在背上，发出击打肉体的清脆响声。

感受着罗严塔尔的呻吟喘息来把握节奏，莱因哈特尽情挥鞭，将那张白皙健硕的后背抽打得大面积泛出粉色，看上去十分可口，令人满意。他想褒奖他的仆从，为这具漂亮的身体添上更多装饰。莱因哈特命令罗严塔尔自己打开臀部。

整个上身已被恣意妄为的疼爱打得又痛又麻，冰凉、粘稠的润滑液又落入臀缝之间，罗严塔尔情绪紧张，情不自禁地弓起身体，双腿内侧抽搐起来。

莱因哈特俯下身，将自己特地为罗严塔尔挑选的肛塞缓缓推入他的身体。那东西外形相当漂亮，金属材质，握把处镶嵌着雕工精湛的仿真蓝宝石。用以折磨肉壁的环状塞身慢条斯理地撑开狭窄的穴口，最后蓝宝石完美地嵌入肉团之间凹陷的深谷。

“太好看了，罗严塔尔，卿真是漂亮……余平生第一次后悔自己怎么就没学过念诗。”莱因哈特由衷赞叹道，亲手旋扭那个肛塞，以便于更好地欣赏。

配合罗严塔尔标志性的低沉声线织出融化的黑巧克力般厚重浓稠、甜腻微苦的喘息，蓝宝石散射出的粼粼碎光也带上了几分淫靡。这番美景看得莱因哈特喉结滚动，呼吸越发沉重急促。

倨傲的足尖踩住那枚蓝宝石，让它钻得更深；鞋跟恶作剧地磨蹭会阴和阴囊，一下一下踩进柔软敏感的皮肉里。

“怎么样，舒服吗？”

疑似回答的只有模糊的低声呜咽。

整个过程中罗严塔尔一直感到紧张害怕，他频频回头，试图去看莱因哈特究竟在他身上做些什么。但他双手要去掰自己的屁股，只好用头和肩膊抵在地面上支撑身体；在狭窄的视野中，他只能隐约瞥见莱因哈特过分完美的满头金发在惊心动魄地缓缓流动。

他感到大脑充血，头昏眼花，耳边嗡鸣，额上不断滑落大滴汗珠；他无端回忆起他与挚友关于醉酒的谈话——沉醉一事，没准也包括爱上某人，或对某人尽忠——那一位，令他有醉于无上美酒的预感——能在沉醉中死去，大概就是最幸福的事……他此时若能预知后面的故事，必会嘲笑自己居然这就已经欲仙欲死。

最后是莱因哈特带着一种纯洁的柔情将他搂在膝头，安抚地为他拂掉汗水，又将他扶起。“为了余，卿做得很好。真是个乖孩子……”

莱因哈特脱下高跟鞋。他从十二厘米鞋跟上走下，姿仪高华，恍如浑身金光的圣洁神使步下天国；然后他踩住黑发魔鬼胯下邪恶的浊物，若他启口，将要征引圣经，审判他有罪的淫欲。可莱因哈特大约是一位有着与外表不相衬之顽劣秉性的堕落天使。

“鬼东西，疼死我了。”莱因哈特娇声娇气地抱怨道，“还是卿能干。卿的这里踩起来的感觉，比宫里最名贵的羊绒地毯还要称心……”

这一回，莱因哈特终于得以毫不顾忌地用力踩踏、揉搓、挤压、亵玩；漂亮的玉足隔着滑腻的丝袜，脚尖与足弓的弧度都十分迷人；罗严塔尔在他脚下不断发出隐忍的闷哼，被弄得硬到不行，甚至开始流水，将他脚心弄脏。

“回答我。卿想要什么？”莱因哈特脚下不停，一面残酷、迫切地审问他，“我要听你现在大声说出来。”

“唔嗯……想要您、想要您的小穴，吾皇……”

“还有呢？”

“您的肉棒也可以——”

“‘也可以’？呵！”不近人情的冷艳薄唇发出讥讽的高声冷笑，“什么叫做‘也可以’？就好像在这里你可以做出什么决定似的！看起来，卿还是没有被教明白呢！白费余抽了那么些鞭子。”说着又恨恨地抄起皮拍往罗严塔尔身上呼了一下。

“啊——！“罗严塔尔欲哭无泪。他决定坦白从宽。他急急说道：“我想要您的小穴，想要插进您的身体，想要被您骑在身上，再将您压在身下，被您紧紧包裹着，用力操您……”

“声音真小。你想操我，但你值得吗？”残虐的美人狠狠踩他，“我看你现在只配尝尝这个。”

罗严塔尔被戏弄得呜呜哀鸣，却没有开口申辩。

“最后给你一次机会，好好把握，罗严塔尔元帅。再说一次，卿想要什么？”

“我想要您的小穴，陛下！请您快些放我进去。”

莱因哈特兴奋地，又像是鼓励又像是责罚，在他脸颊上大力拍了两下；罗严塔尔微眯着双眼承受。“说得好。”

他取来项圈为罗严塔尔戴上，动作粗暴，零件哗哗作响，口子束得很紧；秀气的黑色皮环与银色五金，装饰在罗严塔尔白皙的肌肤上，将他英挺的锁骨衬托得美丽极了。

“回答余。你喜欢余穿这双女人鞋子的样子吗？”

“喜欢！唔。不论您穿或不穿，都很好……”

莱因哈特不愧是战神——使用罗严塔尔的身体进行过短暂的休整，他的双足又恢复了战斗力。他为罗严塔尔重新登上高跟鞋。

莱因哈特命令罗严塔尔躺下，而他自己则在他脸上坐下来，奖励罗严塔尔为他舔湿。罗严塔尔口技十分过硬，莱因哈特用高声呻吟来鼓励他，夸赞他做得好。稍后，莱因哈特剥下那条湿透的内裤，扔在罗严塔尔脸上，淫猥爱液的浓烈味道使他入迷。接着，莱因哈特扶着罗严塔尔的阴茎，向他腰间坐下去。一只脚踩在罗严塔尔赤裸的胸腹上，另一条腿向前伸直，搭在罗严塔尔肩上，掀起的裙摆在莱因哈特小腹上堆叠着。

从罗严塔尔的角度看过去，莱因哈特双足曲线极美；在莱因哈特撑在他身上，为他颠簸着韧腰、发出美妙喘息的时候，他忍不住侧过脸去，抱住莱因哈特的腿肚连连亲吻。

莱因哈特被顶得腰膝酸软；但他想要继续满足罗严塔尔刚才勇敢提出来的其他要求。他从罗严塔尔身上起来，趴在沙发上撅起腰张开腿。第一次真正扯动了手中牵住罗严塔尔的链条，他转过眼去挑眉望他，喘着气像逗猫似地说道：“来，过来。”

罗严塔尔顺从，从身后覆上他，自上而下插进来；这个姿势便于阴茎准确地碾过前列腺，莱因哈特很快就被顶得周身发热，整个人埋头趴在沙发上吟喘不休，任由罗严塔尔抱着自己随意动作。

润泽的长卷金发，披散在莱因哈特裸露的、一片雪白的脊背上，跟随身体晃动而流散着规律的波纹，美不胜收。罗严塔尔在上方将这一幕尽收眼底，配合莱因哈特娇媚动人的叫声，纤腰不由自主地扭摆着诱惑，使他感到口干舌燥。包裹着他的湿热软肉绞得愈来愈紧，漂亮的脚也钩了起来，鞋尖暧昧地挂住他的腿弯；罗严塔尔不得不更加使力摇晃腰部。

莱因哈特预感自己快要高潮；他挣扎着牵紧手中的锁链，让罗严塔尔倒在他背上，像野兽一样重叠着身体媾和。罗严塔尔伏在他耳畔激动地粗喘；“他真是可爱，”莱因哈特侧着头迷恋地望着罗严塔尔近在咫尺的、英俊的侧脸，情不自禁地抬起一只手向后伸去，一边爱抚对方线条分明的面颊，一边爱怜地想道：“真是我的乖猫咪。”

罗严塔尔埋首在莱因哈特发丝中，美丽恋人颈间的铃兰香气像山洪暴发一样涌进鼻腔，裹挟着他逐渐失去理智。

莱因哈特本来想责令罗严塔尔，尝试阻止射精，尝试不要弄脏他的身体；稍稍延后的高潮将会来得更加酣畅淋漓，他想要与可爱的恋人一同享受。但他被什么东西迷惑得一时恍惚，话就忘了说出口。

“我爱你……”低沉沙哑的嗓音在他耳后模糊地作响，音量小得就像是一阵不存在的微风，“我爱你……”

莱因哈特惊呆了，眼眶发热，被一股流泪的冲动迎头痛击。

但下一秒他感到背中一湿，不用说，那肯定是罗严塔尔射在了他身上。莱因哈特顿时像只炸毛猫一样，生起了那种易燃易爆的闷气。

本来他其实无所谓罗严塔尔高潮，也无所谓身上弄脏；他是一位宽大的王：只要罗严塔尔想要，向他开口请求，他会很享受地接受。他只是气他想出来的设计竟未能按他想要的那样实施，气他的心湖竟被突如其来的意外扰乱至此。

半透明白浊喷洒在闪耀金发、粉嫩雪肤与雅致黑裙之间，那景象比刚才还要美上几分。罗严塔尔正待好好观赏，再奉上几句赞美和情话，突然就被莱因哈特翻身压在下面。莱因哈特操控着那只项圈，罗严塔尔毫无还手之力。

裙摆岔口中挥出一条强劲有力的长腿，莱因哈特活用军校训练出的格斗技巧制住敌手，在他一条大腿上盘踞着大摆连营；裙子下面一片泥泞，仍在湿漉漉地发烫的私处紧贴着罗严塔尔的；他傲慢地高扬着头颅，杏眼倒竖，烦躁又懊恼地厉声讯问道：“谁允许你射了！”

罗严塔尔：？

“谁允许你射在余身上的！”

罗严塔尔委屈：尊驾也没说过不让他射不是？

“你不学乖，罗严塔尔。你是只脏脏的臭猫猫！”一直没有言语羞辱罗严塔尔的莱因哈特终于憋不住了，坐在臭猫猫身上大声责骂他，“我看你该罚。这样你才能记住，你是属于余的东西；没有余的命令，你一概不可以擅自行动。”

玉手悍然捏住罗严塔尔那根刚刚经过高潮，还没来得及平复、仍然半硬着的阴茎。

不详的预感擭住了罗严塔尔。“不……”

眼高于顶的君王毫无怜悯之意，那只美丽绝伦的手果断地动了起来。

敏感的器官上立即传来极为复杂的强烈刺激，罗严塔尔害怕地大叫。“不……不！”

“求我！”

“呜……。陛下，我的皇帝……不要……”罗严塔尔竟然还在企图用撒娇蒙混过关；他惯于恃宠而骄，向来被莱因哈特惯养得十分天真。

“说不出口是吗？”莱因哈特热切而残忍地咧开嘴笑了，“我就知道，你实在活该挨罚。”

罗严塔尔被结结实实地紧握着撸动；他疼得明明白白。

“啊啊——啊啊啊——！” 他在战场上受再重的伤，眉头也不会皱一下；此时却忍不住仰起脖子放声哀嚎。“陛下……！”

莱因哈特爆发出银铃般甜蜜笑声，一只手握住底部，另一只手不留情面地在敏感的顶端上扇了一下。

“啊——……！”

即使被主人用体重压制，罗严塔尔仍然本能地剧烈挣扎，习于肉搏战、孔武有力的整具身躯都紧绷着弓起；沉重地喘着粗气，从脸颊到胸膛一片通红，额角颈侧浮现青筋。饱受折磨的模样使宽仁的征服者心生恻隐、心中爱怜。

“告诉我我手里这东西是属于谁的，告诉我你是属于谁的。给我说！”

“……。”无措地咬紧下唇殊死抵抗了没一会儿，罗严塔尔哭泣着投降。“是您的……呜呜……”

“回答长官提问的时候，为什么偷工减料？需要我向你重申帝国军队纪律吗？”莱因哈特手中再次开始了行刑。

“啊、啊啊——！呼、呼……” 妖瞳边上热泪零落，看上去可怜极了。

“我是……我是属于我的皇帝的。我的全身上下，我的身体、我的灵魂、我的忠诚，我的心、我的爱、我的人生……全部……都是属于我的皇帝的。”罗严塔尔十分流畅地告白，遣词造句不假思索，因为这是他脑中早就吟诵过千万遍的诗句；他未尝就没有借此机会将它们和盘托出的动机。

他又逼迫自己继续说下去：“包括、包括这根屌。”

未经污染的冰块一样美丽纯净的蓝眼睛静静凝望着他。“我认为你还没有说完。我给你一个机会。”

“求您、恳求您饶恕我……”将自己交给他的皇帝这件事，从前因到后果，整个过程比他预想的要来得轻松得多。

莱因哈特终于满意。他笑道：“这不是嘴挺甜的吗？”

俯下身拥抱罗严塔尔，莱因哈特恩赐他一个长久、亲密而甜美的亲吻。两人默契地交换着气息与唾液，放松地感受一种纯粹的快乐与幸福。

罗严塔尔纵容自己深深陶醉其中，没发现莱因哈特悄声无息地用指头从腿上钩下了一边丝袜。直到莱因哈特用丝袜在他阴茎底部打了一个结，并且加以扯紧，罗严塔尔才迟迟紧张起来。

他呼吸急促地紧盯着莱因哈特下一步的动作，却看到莱因哈特取来一根又细又长的马眼塞，伏下在他胯间，满脸一副从事精度手工工作时才会有的真挚神情，一手控制住他的东西，一手对准先端的细孔正要扎进去。

这场面已使罗严塔尔深受刺激，难以置信，无法呼吸；在他震惊到一瞬不瞬的下一个瞬间，他那已经被折腾得极其敏感脆弱、堪称惊弓之鸟的阴茎上，开始传来尖锐的刺痛。

“啊、啊！”罗严塔尔只觉得自己濒临崩溃，痛觉逼迫着他绷紧身体，他已经顾虑不了其他任何事情，只是连声惊呼着求饶，“好疼，这个好疼，陛下！小官知错，求您不要……”

哀声呼求将莱因哈特脑中紧绷的弓弦拨得嗡嗡直响，他只觉得更加亢奋，手上未受丝毫阻滞，继续缓慢而不容拒绝地将马眼塞刺入手中震颤不止的身体。

“你说过这东西是我的吧？卿长着这东西，无非是为了献给余。

“接受这个。为了余接受这个。我知道你可以做到的。”

令他悲喜交加的严厉军令传下，剥夺罗严塔尔一切申诉空间。

形状刁钻的玩具被坚定不移地推挤进来，强硬地不断撑开并刺激着狭细敏感的尿道粘膜，疼痛之外开始产生别样的痛快。在旷日持久的穿刺终于完成，刺针的圆润头部触碰到他尿道底端的时候，在那里彻底爆发出一阵诡魅的酸胀，像在他腹下扎破了一只热水袋。罗严塔尔仰着头急喘，甚至肺部也开始疼痛。

莱因哈特勾住马眼塞顶部的吊环，操纵着那东西在罗严塔尔体内进出。初次被开发的处子穴道过于紧窄，致密的内壁被嶙峋的形状钩得惊天动地，没有排净的精液与新鲜分泌的前液被挤出来又塞回去；莱因哈特动得极为艰难的同时，给予罗严塔尔的刺激也非同小可。陌生的过激苛责折磨得罗严塔尔哭出声来，一只手无力地攀上莱因哈特肩颈，红着眼睛哑声哀求君王宽恕。

莱因哈特分开罗严塔尔经过长时间紧绷与抽搐后已经力气尽失的双腿，安抚地摩挲过震颤的肌肉，顺势摸到他腿间，去拔出那只默默践行使命的漂亮肛塞。得到充分扩张，又突然失去填充物的饥饿穴口翕张不止，微微湿润的痕迹看起来就好像犯馋的小嘴一样。看得莱因哈特情不自禁，带着一股好奇伸出手指去碰。那里该是敏感到了极点，轻轻一碰就伴着嘶声喘息鲜活地收紧；若是被两根指头探入，立刻贪婪地紧紧吸附上来，动作间散发着一种夸张的煽情。

莱因哈特对研究性爱技巧没有超出常规的兴趣；他只是天生知觉敏锐，外加记忆力比较出众。他钩起两指，很快就准确探知到雄性膣腔中已经硬成肿块的腺体，然后毫不犹豫地加以击溃。

罗严塔尔在莱因哈特手中低沉、沙哑又软媚地哭起来；前后性器都遭到毫不留情地亵玩，他整个腰间都被过火的可怕快感重重包围，反而好像已经感觉不到那些部位的存在，已经不再属于自己的身体。包围歼灭的确是他信仰的军神所偏爱的战术，他除了接受被攻陷的命运以外别无他法。被泪水模糊的视线中只能看到自己散落的几丝深色额发，他心中不禁涌起无助委屈的酸意。

“罗严塔尔……真想让你自己也把手指伸进来感受一下，你里面怎么动得这么色情……是你自己在咬我吗？”莱因哈特叹息着说。

“陛下，小官没有做那种事……您让我不剩一点力气动弹了……”他不是在粉饰，他只是如实报告；莱因哈特向来欣赏他这一点。

莱因哈特研究决定，已经可以把至高的封赏下赐给他；但是无论陟罚臧否，都要师出有名才行。他抽出手指，对方随之寂寞地悲啼起来。将自己抵在那湿热敏感的入口处敲击几下，穴口立即咬上他的先端渴求地吸啜，英明的圣君也在着力忍耐。

“呼……罗严塔尔……已经忍耐不了了吧？说吧，卿想要什么？说出来就给你……”

“想要您，想要您，陛下。”罗严塔尔焦急地供述着，语速飞快，夹杂细喘，似乎生怕自己只要交代得慢一些，所受的不白冤屈就得不到豁免。“想要您的肉棒插进寡廉鲜耻的屁股洞里用力训斥小官所犯的错误。”

可爱至极的胡言乱语听得莱因哈特龙颜大悦。隐藏在裙下的秘密武器终于得以倾巢出动，莱因哈特适意享用着臣下献上的供奉。

“现在你该说什么？“

“嗯……谢、谢谢您……。嗯……陛下……啊啊……“

王道征伐所到之处攻无不克，罗严塔尔不能自已地哀鸣着，放弃廉耻地敞开身体承受侵略。

莱因哈特只是想再多听几句吹捧自己英明神武的马屁来为这场盛宴增色，他愉快而漫不经心地开口问道：

“回答你的皇帝，罗严塔尔元帅。感觉好吗？”

“非常好，陛下……”罗严塔尔从善如流。

“能否请你描述一下你现在的感受？”

“您强有力的疼爱给了我有生以来最顶尖的性爱体验，我对您感激不尽。”

“说得真好。”莱因哈特赞赏而自得地笑道，“你是谁的东西？”

“是您的，我归您所有，永远都是属于您的东西，我的皇帝……”

罗严塔尔专注地望着自己身上的身影；莱因哈特握着他的腿弯，舒适地挺动腰肢，带着一脸晓畅无忧的欢愉神情，发出纯粹快乐的吟喘，不时抬起手以一种高雅的仪态将一头艳光四射、自由流泻的绝美金发梳到脑后。那身华美的黑银连身长裙又被各类可疑的痕迹弄得脏兮兮的了，挂在他圣洁近乎神明的天日之表上，仿佛是一种无声的亵渎与礼赞。他的皇帝可真是美，若有不知情的第三双眼睛旁观到他们的性爱，必将误解这头长发与这袭长裙属于一位货真价实的妩媚女性，以为折花无数、位极人臣的实权总督张着腿在被一个女人操。疯狂荒谬的奇思怪想在他脑海中兴风作浪，刺激得罗严塔尔用手捂住脸笑出声来。

罗严塔尔忽然喘不过气；想必是莱因哈特倾身狠狠按住了他的脖子。与此同时，来自下身的挞伐竟也开始失控般地不断加快加重。汹涌而来的快感浪潮逼迫他喘息，催促着他获取更多氧气，然而却不被允许。突如其来的窒息感切断了其他一切感官与意识的通路，使他头晕目眩、眼冒金星。罗严塔尔只能感受着灼人的快感失火般不断引燃全身，又像安抚又像挑逗地垂落在眼前的汗湿金发夺取了他整个视界；莱因哈特，掌握他一切生杀予夺的他的皇帝，几乎将罗严塔尔溺死了。

猛烈的抽送刺激着罗严塔尔饱经折磨的器官在紧缚与针刺带来的痛痒之中再次抬头，他想要伸手抚慰自己，想到那东西现在可怖的样子却又不敢，他只怕碰了之后只会更痛。

莱因哈特明察秋毫，立即发现了罗严塔尔畏手畏尾的小动作，笑着问他：“想射吗？”

罗严塔尔喘着气老实交代：“想。”

“大点声……”

“想，我想射！陛下。”

莱因哈特坏心眼地替他撸了几下。阴茎愈发胀大；丝袜的低密度质料能屈能伸，将他绑得无处可逃；马眼塞不许他漏出一点，而且仿佛就要把他刺穿了。罗严塔尔立即疼得大叫。

“嘶……好疼，陛下，这样子让我好疼……。”发抖的低音听起来楚楚可怜。

“我要你求我。”

“求您！”

“多说几句。嗯？”莱因哈特还在逗他。

抬起湿润的眼睛望向莱因哈特，罗严塔尔恨不得用尽全部手段来表达自己的恳切愿望：“求您……求您饶恕。求您解开我，让我为您射出来——啊啊啊！——……”

阴茎亢奋至极地跳动着，里面积蓄的大量淫液喷薄而出，在罗严塔尔线条美好的赤裸胸腹上沾得到处都是。莱因哈特按着他最后猛顶了几下，逼着他紧缩着后穴，把身体里最后一点东西也统统射干净了。目不暇接的剧烈高潮使罗严塔尔精神恍惚，只能任由自己的身体喘息到胸膛发疼也无法平息。

“呼、呼……卿真是射了好多……”莱因哈特没有急着拔出来，悠闲地趴在罗严塔尔身上喘着气嘲笑他。“余平时也没有饿着你吧？你哪来这么多东西可射？怪不得一晚就让那个女人怀孕了……我看就是你太淫荡了，臭猫猫，是不是该让你尝尝绝育手术的滋味？……唔……”

用令心智严重退化的罗严塔尔心惊肉跳的玩笑吓唬过他，莱因哈特低下头抱着他和煦地接吻，十指柔情地缠绕他湿透的短发。

5.

“卿那绿眼睛的副官都告诉余了。对皇帝低头也没有关系，不如该说是臣下的本分……哼。说得真好。

“希望你牢记你今天说过的话：你是属于余的东西，罗严塔尔元帅。我不愿再有下次机会，要提醒你记不记得海尼森总督府办公室发生的事。而且，你以后再遇到不知道该怎么办的情况，无论如何都必须要来见余。没有什么丢人的，余可是你的皇帝。你的任命书上白纸黑字写着的，你只要对余一个人负责。

“你懂了吗？”

纯净的冰蓝眼睛深深地凝望着他。

“回答余。”

6.

罗严塔尔仍旧不知道自己为什么活着，可他知道决定自己生死的他此身的所有权属于谁；他已为他的皇帝死过许多次。

完


End file.
